Por una promesa
by Lady Kiam
Summary: Se había mentido en un lío, todo había pasado tan rápido que la situación se complicaba, sobre todo porque ninguno de sus padres podían saber sobre aquello. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia la dirección donde Goten se hallaba, ¿Cómo podía haberse convertido en la prometida de aquel guerrero sin siquiera saberlo? Y es que no podía romper una promesa hecha a Milk... ¿No?


Ok no e leído realmente un Fic sobre Marron y Goten que me haya convencido y es que siento que estos dos acabaran juntos (me la suda DB GT, no tomaré en cuenta nada de lo que supuestamente pasó ahí xD) los pequeñas señales están ahí, el hecho de que Milk hable sobre lo lindo que hubiera sido tener una hija, que juegue mucho con Goten... díganme loca pero quiero que esto pase en el futuro, XD en fin... es por eso que hice este Fic. Si quieren que continúe con este fic, solo serian como 2 capítulos mas pero quizás a muchos no les guste esta pareja así que lo dejaré a su consideración, si quieren que siga, pido review XD.

=o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o=

 **01\. Promételo**

"Serás una esposa maravillosa" había escuchado esa frase montón de veces de la boca de su tía Milk, y es que realmente quería convertirse en una buena esposa en el futuro, era buena cocinando y también era muy dada a las labores de la casa, y el motivo era simple, Marron admiraba aquella mujer.

Realmente era bastante diferente de su madre. Lazuli, o 18 como la llamaban los demás, era una mujer mucho mas practica que hogareña, ella prefería salir a comer afuera que cocinar además trataba de desordenar lo menos posible para evitar tener que ordenar su propia casa, Krilin tampoco era de estar mucho en su hogar, más que todo por su trabajo, pero adoraba cuando su hija cocinaba para el, Marron se había criado en ese ambiente, un practico y amoroso ambiente, pero cada cierto tiempo, cuando ninguno de sus padre podían cuidarla, se hallaba a cargo de la Jefa de la familia Son y era en esos momentos que la pequeña Marron quedaba realmente sorprendida del cuidado que aquella mujer tenia con su familia. La esposa del hombre más fuerte del mundo siempre le mostraba el cuidado y detalle que tenía en su hogar, hacer la comida se había convertido en un ritual casi sagrado para la mujer, ni que decir del orden, y es que con los caracteres tan relajados que tenían tanto hijo como padre, necesitaban un incentivo algo rudo para hacer las cosas. Pero incluso con ese carácter algo drástico, Milk hacia que el hogar de los Son fuera realmente agradable, adoraba ver como a la hora de la comida, tanto padre como hijo no dejaban de alabar a la sorprendente cocinera, la mujer era alguien especial, ella hacia que todo estuviera en equilibrio. Quizás era porque ese ambiente era mucho más enérgico y alegre que su hogar, pero su sueño desde pequeña se había convertido en uno simple, ser una buena esposa, una tan buena como su tía Milk, aunque quizás... ella evitaría tener el temple de aquella mujer, prefería tener el temple de su madre.

Habían pasado unos cuantos años ya desde su decisión, Marron tenia ahora 15 años y aunque su sueño ahora era ser una gran Chef en el futuro, otro era ser una buena esposa. Pero en esos momentos de su vida no pensaba siquiera en tener novio, aunque era popular en la escuela, sobre todo porque en su adolescencia llegó a parecerse mucho mas a su madre, realmente no había nadie quien le hubiese hecho pensar de forma romántica. Miro su reloj fugazmente antes de comenzar a avanzar mas rápido hacia la preparatoria de la capital del sur.

Inspeccionó rápidamente la entrada de aquel lugar buscando a alguien, lo diviso no muy lejos hablando con otros estudiantes, así que decidió acercarse.

\- Goten-san!, disculpa la demora, tenia que comprar unas cosas.

\- No te preocupes, no te estuve esperando mucho - respondió tranquilamente, Goten ya de 18 años era alguien bastante parecido a su padre, es decir alguien muy relajado y alegre.

\- ¿Hey es tu novia? - preguntó el amigo con el que había estado charlando hacia no mas de unos minutos, claramente estaba interesado en la bella chica.

\- Eh? ella es mi amiga - respondió sin mucho interés - bueno tenemos que irnos, nos vemos mañana.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello cogió una cápsula de su bolsillo, una pequeña nave para dos personas apareció luego de un estallido, luego Marron y Goten subieron en ella. En el camino Marron le contaba la hazaña que intentaría ese día, copiar el estofado de su madre. Desde hacia unos meses la hija de Krillin los visitaba casi dos veces por semana, su interés por mejorar sus dotes culinarios hacían que tratara de copiar cada plato que Milk hacia, la cocina de aquella mujer era albada por todos aquellos que habían comido alguna preparación suya, y era por eso que había decidió convertirse en su aprendiz. Goten por su parte estaba alegre de que ella fuese a pasar toda aquella tarde con su madre, el carácter de esta era realmente fuerte, pero extrañamente cuando era Marron quien venia, esta cambiaba, Milk se comportaba de manera tranquila y era mucho más paciente, la hija de Lazuli cambiaba el ambiente de su hogar, era por ello que Goten se había ofrecido alegremente a llevarla a su casa siempre, su madre le gritaba menos cuando ella estaba ahí.

\- Esta realmente bueno... le falta algo de sal, pero para ser la primera vez que lo preparas, es casi perfecto - Milk decía aquello con orgullo luego de probar el platillo que su pequeña aprendiz había preparado, pero Marron no parecía feliz, ella realmente quería hacerlo perfecto. Milk miró su semblante para luego tomar sus manos, estaba realmente feliz - Ya casi puedes preparar todos los platillos que conozco, y cada vez mejoras mucho más, eres muy joven Marron así que no te desanimes, yo a tu edad no podía preparar nada de esto... estoy segura que cuando te cases, serás la esposa perfecta.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Marron, cuando su tía le decía aquello realmente la animaba, no era porque quisiese ser la esposa perfecta, aunque una parte si quería, la razón era que la mujer que admiraba le daba ánimos con lo que era lo que mas sagrado para ella...

Después de cenar, como siempre, tanto Goten como Goku se ponían a Entrenar, y Marron observaba sorprendida la pelea desde la puerta, nunca se cansaba de ver a ambos guerreros, era claro que el señor Goku era poderoso, Goten no podía siquiera asestarle un golpe, pero no dejaba de intentarlo, Goten poseía muchas cualidades de su padre, pero sobre todo tenia su brío, nunca se rendía...

\- Realmente no comprendo porque siguen con eso - las palabras de Milk la hicieron girarse - la tierra está en Paz y ya no hay enemigos, me gustaría es que Goten piense en su futuro, como lo hacia Gohan, no todo en la vida son las malditas peleas, pero se parece tanto a su padre - dijo tocándose la frente, realmente no le gustaba nada de aquello...

\- lo entiendo Tía Milk, pero Goten-san no es igual que Gohan-san, incluso aunque se parece mucho a Goku san, el es distinto...

Milk miró sorprendida un poco a Marron - porque lo dices?

\- bueno... - Goten era su mejor amigo, era así de simple, era como el hermano que nunca había tenido, siempre amable con ella, haciéndola reír y contándole montón de cosas, platicando de todo y de nada, lo conocía bastante bien - el realmente quiere casarse y formar una familia, y también piensa en el futuro, pero no quiere hacer algo como Gohan san, creo que quiere una carrera que le permita usar el talento de las artes marciales, Goten san es muy tenaz en verdad, lo admiro mucho - terminó diciendo.

Estaba sorprendida, esa pequeña niña conocía muy bien a su hijo, quizás mucho más que ella, la miró seriamente antes de acercarse a ella, aunque la decisión ya la había tomado hacia años, era momento de decírsela.

\- Marron chan, debes prometerme algo - dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- eh... dime tía Milk -

\- Solo tengo un pedido, yo no se si tenga mucho tiempo en este mundo, así que quiero que sepas cual es mi único deseo

Miró a la esposa de Goku sorprendida y algo asustada, a que se refería con aquello?, su querida tía estaba enferma o algo así? no quería pensar en nada malo... pero no podía evitarlo...

\- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, lo harás Marron.

Miro a los ojos de su tía, no había ni un ápice de dudas en estos, era en serio, decidida a hacer el ultimo deseo de su querida tía respondió.

\- Lo prometo tía... que es?

\- Te casaras con Goten y serás una buena esposa... - las facciones serias de Milk se relajaron luego de un segundo después de decir aquello - estoy segura que serás una maravillosa esposa Marron chan, y una excelente Nuera.

La pequeña niña de 15 años aun no comprendía del todo aquella promesa, pero su Tía parecía muy feliz, su cerebro no estaba procesando aquello, simplemente no había comprendido nada.

\- Marron ya es tarde, te llevaré a tu casa - la voz de Goten la sacó de sus pensamientos, era verdad, ya estaba algo oscuro así que procedió a despedirse animadamente y acompañó a Goten hacia el vehículo.

Llegaron después de casi media hora a su hogar.

\- Que te decía mi madre ahí... parecían muy serias hablando.

\- ah... me hizo prometerle algo.

\- eh? que te hizo prometerle?

\- Pues, que seria una buena esposa

\- eh? - el rostro de Goten se asombró, no sabia que Marron fuera de las típicas chicas cuyo sueño era casarse y tener hijos.

\- si dijo que debía casarme con - se calló al comprenderlo, un click hizo en su cabeza en ese instante, su cerebro por fin lo procesaba... definitivamente no podía contarle aquello, Goten aun esperaba que siguiera el relato y la miraba expectante, pero el rostro de ella comenzaba a calentarse y se tornó mas rojo que un tomate de golpe.

\- estas bien? - Goten se dio cuenta del cambio radical de su amiga, seguramente su madre tendría que ver con ello... algo había hecho seguramente.

\- e.-es-estoy bi-bi-bien, yo... debo ir a casa, buenas noches! - y casi gritando salio a toda prisa del vehículo, dejando a Goten completamente intrigado.

Se había mentido en un lío, todo había pasado tan rápido que la situación se tornaba cada vez mas complicada, sobre todo porque ninguno de sus padres podían saber sobre aquello. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia la dirección donde Goten se hallaba, ¿Cómo podía haberse convertido en la prometida de aquel guerrero sin siquiera saberlo? Y es que no podía romper una promesa hecha a Milk… ¿no?

=o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o= =o.o==o.o=

Ok en DB super hay una diferencia de 3 años entre Goten y Bra, asi que no me importa lo que digan ESTA PAREJA ES POSIBLE, habia mucho de Bra x Trunks pero ya no puede ser gracias al TRUMAI xD, Reviews si quieren que la siga n_n si logro por lo menos 5 reviews lo sigo XD es un fic corto de solo 3 caps.

Abashosh.


End file.
